


Not Quite The Same

by mebrewster311



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cordia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has never been good at comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when it becomes her time to need comfort, she's good at accepting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite The Same

Cora was not Erica. She knew that. She’d met Erica. Been there when she died. She knew she could never replace her. She wasn’t trying to either.

“She’s dead,” Boyd muttered as he sat on his bed, looking straight ahead at the wall.

“I know,” Cora whispered, rubbing the other’s shoulders gently, “She died fighting though…”

“What if she hadn’t tried fighting it,” Boyd whispered. There was a long pause after that as Cora made and honest effort to comfort him.

“She would have been miserable,” Cora sighed, sitting down beside the boy after a moment, “She hated being locked up.”

“She could be alive,” Boyd hissed, giving Cora look that made her wince.. He didn’t apologize though. Cora understood. He was still angry. He was still bitter. She still wasn’t good enough.

“I’m just trying to hel-”

“You’re not her!” He yelled, his eyes flashing angrily.

“I’m sorry,” She bit her lip and Boyd’s expression softened as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Cora moved back on the bed, gently pulling him back with her. “You need sleep.” He looked like he was about to object but he laid down without any argument, letting her curl up against his chest.

When Cora woke up though, Boyd had already left for school and hadn’t bothered to wake her up.

* * *

After Boyd died, Cora called Lydia. Lydia wasn’t Boyd. She never would be. The girl would never be able to replace the hole that was shot through Cora’s heart, just like she hadn’t been able to do for Boyd.

Cora sat numbly in the living room while Lydia made her some tea. The redhead returned a moment later, handing Cora a hot mug. She took it, giving her a nod of appreciation. Lydia didn’t try and comfort her but she sat down beside her, curling up so she could flip through the channels. She finally stopped on Say Yes To The Dress and Cora seemed content enough.

Lydia managed to make Cora go to bed after multiple cups of tea. And the next morning when Cora woke up, she leaned over and kissed Lydia’s forehead, “Time for school.” Lydia blinked away slowly.

“Well good morning, sunshine,” Lydia smiled and Cora couldn’t help but smile weakly back as she laid back down, curling up to Lydia. Cora couldn’t help but be comforted. It was better than pushing everyone away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this was super painful but I have a lot of Cora/Boyd feels and I just really like Cordia a whole lot and the lack of it is just painful.


End file.
